wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pathariel Sundowne
(You are not obligated to play with or opt into this character existing.) Physical Description Personality History Born Patharin Sunchaser, Path enlisted in the Farstriders at a very young age and was grievously injured defending Quel'thalas from the scourge. He was delivered to safety by a spellbreaker named Gareth whom he became fast friends with. Like many elves, Patharin volunteered to go with Kael'thas to assist Dalaran. He wound up imprisoned by Garithos and escaped along with Kael'thas' forces to Outland. He survived the Black Temple and Northrend campaigns and remained loyal to his prince even after the Scryers defected. As a reward for his loyalty, he was sent to the Throne of Kil'jaden for a reward. His reward horrified him, to become a half-demonic monster. By the time he realized the error of his ways it was too late. He watched another elf try to flee from getting the gift only to be shot down in cold blood. Patharin, alongside his friend Gareth and several others, became monsters, but in spite of this they vowed to escape at an opportune time and hope that someday they could find a cure and redemption. Their moment came before the elves were ready to ship out to the Sunwell when adventurers attacked the throne. The five elves of the pact fled and spent close to a decade on the run, hiding from demon hunters, living in the wilds, eating whatever they could find, barely surviving while coping with incredible withdrawals and lethargy from their transformations. The loose mana of the nether helped them survive the aftermath of their fel-induced mutations. Path renamed himself to Pathariel Sundowne to show that he was a new person, and to embrace his feathered nature. Eventually they tired of running and hiding. They sold goods they gathered and crafted until they had the currency to return home with enchanted neck pieces to hide their true nature and make them seem uninteresting and forgettable. They secured a small one-room flat in a run down part of Silvermoon. The five Felblood survived in the city by taking odd jobs and selling goods, barely scraping by. They'd hunt for their own food rather than buy it, but at least they could have cooked food and shelter. When they did go out into the city, they would bind down their wings, use their illusions, and dodge guards and constructs. Eventually one of the flock members befriended a kind paladin and when rumors of the Legion's return sparked within the city walls the Paladin took them into his home for their own safety. Thanks to an almost fatal concoction, Pathariel's fel levels have been greatly reduced and his fel doesn't stand out nearly as much as they used to. These days, Pathariel is largely a recluse, lurking around the home of the kind paladin. He assists a ranger housemate in grooming a small cadre of Farstrider trainees where he teaches them the arts of arrow making, bow making, and fletching. Yes, he uses his molted feathers to fletch his arrows. Quotes "I put a bit of myself into everything I shoot." Category:House Pyreanor Category:Fellowship of Feathers Category:Felblood Elf Category:WIP Category:Characters